hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 142 (2011)
Needle × And × Debt (ハリ×ト×カリ, Hari × To × Kari) is the 142nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 13th, 2014. Overview Gotoh is killed by Hisoka, while Tsubone, Amane, and Canary continue to chase after Killua. Killua with the help of Morel sends a group of Hunters to capture Illumi. Meanwhile, to keep the integrity of the association alive, Teradein, Bushidora, and Loupe decide to reinstate the Pure Paladin Squad. Synopsis Killua is using godspeed while carrying Alluka in order to escape from Illumi who wants to kill her, meanwhile Hisoka who has teamed up with Illumi in order to kill her confronts Gotoh and the other butlers. Hisoka remarks that he understands why Gotoh sends his subordinates away since his power to fire coins faster than bullets is strong enough. Gotoh contemplates that his coins have enough power and that you can't unscathed if they hit and that therefore Hisoka must have used an ability to stop them. Hisoka drops the coins and bounces them around forcing Gotoh to use Gyo in order to see Hisoka's Nen. Hisoka explains that his aura possesses both the qualities of gum and rubber. Gotoh says he has said too much and calls him a hack magician. Hisoka states that telling his name to somebody who is going to die is useless and that it doesn't matter that he knows what his power is. Gotoh unleashes a stream of coin attacks, which are stopped and caught by Hisoka's Bungee Gum shield. He wonders if his eyes got accustomed to the attack or if it was a bit slower, Gotoh confirms it was a bit slower, at which point we see that the coins are still flipping. They eventually wrap Hisoka's arms together. Gotoh tells him that if he doesn't release his ability he will be strangled by his own aura and asks if he prefers to be riddled with holes. He then fires his coins and tells Hisoka to pick one. Hisoka undoes the Bungee Gum on his feet and jumps high enough to avoid the attack to Gotoh's surprise. He then sees Hisoka jump around among the trees to fast for his eyes to follow, we hear Hisoka contemplate that he sends out his gum with the first card, so it would be ready when he removed the gum from his feet. Hisoka tells him he has a lethal quiz for him and asks him how many of the 22 coins he took from him he should return. Gotoh contemplates that he is going to use his gum to send the coins flying back at him. Hisoka releases his gums thinking Gotoh has to figure it out himself, meanwhile Gotoh contemplates that even if the answer is higher then 22 he will stop them all which he does. Hisoka, however, falls down like spider above him and uses two of his cards to cut through Gotoh's neck answering his own question with "Enough to kill you." Gotoh falls down dead and Hisoka remarks that a lethal quiz doesn't have to be answered. Killua, no longer in godspeed, runs out of wood onto the highway followed by Tsubone who watches over them. He sees a sign that tells him there is a city 40 km away he tells Alluka she is going to feel a little zap again, which she remarks is fine. To Tsubone's surprise, Killua reenters godspeed and she remarks that if he runs like that on the pavement she won't be able to catch up on her own. She then calls Amane and tells her that Killua is headed towards Parasta and that she needs her to follow the road. Amane then instructs Canary to follow her saying her grandmother's bike will be faster with two riders. They then meet up with Tsubone who has transformed herself into a motorbike. They mount her and Amane explains that they will be using their aura to fuel her, which will be more tiring than running. Tsubone then speeds off and races down the highway and they quickly catch up with Killua, which surprises him since he is using his full speed and only carrying Alluka to slow him down, he then jumps off the road and back into the forest since a motorcycle can't follow him there. They then wonder what to do, to which Tsubone declares they will beat him to it and that it will take Killua less than 10 minutes to reach Parasta and that it will take Illumi 20 minutes to reach it by car giving Killua a ten-minute lead. She then states that the first thing Killua will do when there is contact with his friends. She then asks them where Killua is going which only Canary deduces correctly. At a zeppelin airport, a panting Killua is surprised to find Amane and Canary waiting for him saying they already prepared one airship to which Killua responds that they should at least have prepared 5 or 6 airships each heading towards a slightly different location or otherwise they are never going to lose Illumi and to make it happen. Hew then sits down, meanwhile Canary and Amane bicker about what to do saying they need to buy at least two tickets per zeppelin, while they bicker, Killua gives them the slip and they watch his blimp fly away. Amane accuses of Canary of helping them get away by bickering with her, which she denies. She tells her that she is going to arrange the other zeppelins and ride one of them and that if she is going to follow them on the ground she must make sure she isn't followed. Amane responds that following them by air would be more obvious, to which she responds that she wasn't planning on doing that and that she will serve as a decoy in order to meet up with Gotoh. As Canary walks away she tells Amane that the real her is cute and that Killua will like her more that way. Inside the airship, she tries to reach Gotoh but nobody picks up. Meanwhile, Killua in his airship calls Morel who also can't get in touch with Gotoh, prompting Killua to try and reach Gotoh too. Killua explains the situation to Morel, saying that Alluka is the only one who can save Gon and that therefore his brother Illumi wants to kill her because he thinks that Killua's wish can kill the entire family. Illumi reaches the zeppelin airport and sees three more zeppelins taking off. Hisoka approaches saying that they are too late and that they should just wait for them at the hospital, since the closer they get to the hospital the more likely it is they will fail since Killua's friends will be in the vicinity. Illumi responds that if they just hang around and wait they will realize something is wrong. Counting the zeppelins, he states they need more people. Hisoka wonders if he will bring in more allies saying he is shy. Illumi explains that he has no more allies and that he is going to use his needles instead. Hisoka remarks that they have a nice aura surrounding them. Illumi explains that when he sticks someone with these they end up following his orders and work themselves to death for him. Morel on the phone with Killua remarks that wish-granting is quite the scary power and that if evil people would learn about this they would be all over it. Killua explains that Illumi will most likely follow the airship by ground and that his butlers have dispatched 7 dummies and that his brother doesn't rely on others and will most likely use Needle People. He tells Morel that Illumi uses Nen imbued needles to create soldiers that fight to the death for him, sacrificing ordinary civilians to do it. Illumi's aura enters the victims through the needles and the moment they are pierced they turn into vegetables. We see Illumi gather an army of these Needle People while Killua explains it to Morel. He then instructs Morel to gather some Hunters in order to take the Needle People into custody, since when they have proof he has harmed multiple innocent civilians beyond recovery it would be okay to hunt him down even if he is a pro Hunter. The fourth Hunter Commandment states that a Hunter may only hunt another Hunter if they have committed heinous crimes. Killua says he remembers some candidates talking about changing the Hunter Exam and Hunter Commandments and that those people would come forward if they catch Illumi. Morel wonders if he is really going to sell his brother out to which he replies he does not forgive anyone who tries to hurt Alluka, not even his own brother and that he will do whatever it takes to crush him. Morel understands saying that Teradein and Bushidora will probably agree to help and that there will be many Hunters who would be glad to lend a hand and that since he will be coming to the city where the Hunter Association HQ is they will be right under their noses and that he will make sure that everybody understands how dangerous their opponent is and that the target will be to go after the Needle People and not Illumi, which Killua agrees with. Teradein, Bushidora, and Loupe explain to a group of about 30 Hunters that they have accessed Parasta Airport's flight records and that there are 6 airships landing 20-30km away from the hospital. Because they don't know which one Killua and his brother will land, Illumi can't pursue what he can't see and so he and the Needle People will stay in visual range of the airships as they follow on the ground. They will be vulnerable on the ground at numerous points before they reach Swardani City where the hospital is and so they will send Hunters to those points. Their top priority is to recover the Needle People and they should arrest anyone who gets near the airships. They can later confirm whether they are Needle People or not. Teradein then tells them to go just as Illumi orders his Needle People to go and asks Hisoka if he can get rid of the fakes for him, which he agrees to say he will be busy. Bushidora commends that he always knows that the fourth Hunter Commandment was wrong and that they can't wait for a villain like this to appear and that the Hunter Association's name will be sullied. Teradein replies that the Hunter Exam needs to be more strict and that if they were required to behave before joining they wouldn't have this problem. Loupe states that the time has come from them as the anti-Chairman faction to lead the association. They then record a message saying that they have joined forces as the anti-chairman faction which is name they didn't choose and that their spirits are inherited from the former chairman and that in order to carry out his will they seek to reform the group that he was once part off, the Pure Paladin Squad. The new one will have Teradein in command and Loupe as second in command and Bushidora will serve as captain of the troops and that they request that all votes go to Teradein as the leader and that he hopes that everybody who agrees with their message will vote for Teradein. Loupe explains that they have received trustworthy information from a reliable source that multiple parties have found a certain Hunter guilty of many foul crimes and that they are currently pursuing this Hunter and that they wish to rebuild the association with wisdom and integrity. We see the Hunters, the Needle People and Hisoka running through the forest while Illumi in his car and Killua in his zeppelin are both headed for Swardani City as we are told that the conflict within the Zoldyck Family over Alluka grows in intensity and now involves the Hunter Association Chairman election. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc